Storage solutions for the typical residential home and commercial applications are desirable. Moreover, storage solutions capable of storing items out of the way or in locations not commonly used for other purposes, such as overhead storage shelving systems, are also desirable. Numerous overhead storage systems exist but are typically inconvenient and/or difficult to access. Attempts have also been made to address the convenience and accessibility problems of these overhead systems. For example, accessing existing overhead storage system may require the use of ladders and stepstools. This may exacerbate the danger in lifting large or heavy objects over one's head in order to store the item, which can become unstable and fall potentially causing damage to the item and/or the lifter.